The Phantom of Hogwarts
by littlenosedbookworm
Summary: Hermione has always loved magic light and dark since she was a little girl. Recently she decided to mix her passion of magic with her deep rooted love of music, with disastrous consequences. Can anyone save her from the phantom of Hogwarts. HGDM, HGOC


**_A/N: Heya people back with another, I know I shouldn't start another story while writing another but I can't help my self! The Plot Bunnies!!!! I mean the can be very threatening you know!!_**

**_SUMMARY: Hermione has always loved magic; light and dark since she was a little girl. Recently she decided to mix her passion of magic with her deep rooted love of music, with disastrous consequences. Can anyone save her from the phantom of Hogwarts and the dark seductive evil she created?_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the traces of plot line you recognise from the Phantom of the Opera._**

**_By the way this is an AU because Dumbledore is still alive due to Draco's newly instituted conscience and love for his family and his own life._**

**_

* * *

_**

_That day would always be remembered as the day we lost the old Hogwarts. It'__poignant to know that underneath the new gleaming castle lies the bodies of two of the most magnificent musicians and wizards ever to have graced Hogwarts. _

* * *

80 years prior…

"Really Harry!" sighed an exasperated Hermione turning from the drawing room piano and gracefully rising from it's velvet seat, "I would have been down soon anyway! Why do you always worry so?"

"Because, I know that if I didn't, you'd get so concentrated on that music of yours you'd only resurface after we've all gone to bed. If then!"

And with that they exited still bickering, to the dining room where Mrs Weasley had prepared another glorious feast.

* * *

The beginning of summer had held an eventful turn for the golden trio. They'd slain Voldemort and saved the wizarding world from darkness. Now they were all gathered at Grimald place for one final meal before, on Harry's instruction they obliterated the place and all the unhappiness of Sirius' life.

It was Harry's last gift to him. Harry's way of finally putting Sirius' soul to rest and letting him go.

* * *

Hermione had always loved magic when she was a little girl she used to enter the attic of her grandfather's manor and read all the manuscripts and stories.

But not all the stories were happy and not all the magic was good. She read books where the witch would curse the heroine and with a tragic violent act of heroism the heroine would kill the witch and thus cause her own demise.

There was one good form of magic she held reverence: music. Her father would sing softly in her ear filling her mind with awe and beauty. Send her reeling with its magic and power. Music became the key to her heart, and the path to her soul.

Her grandparents owned an old grand piano, and as soon as she was able; she learned to play. However as soon as she turned six her father died leaving her with nothing save his music scores and a promise.

He promised her the angel of music. To teach her and to guard her. To warm her heart when things were cold and to sooth her soul when all hope was shattered.

This angel was a silent, bodiless being within her. And through it she learnt to sing.

Her grandparents were thrilled that she was taking the route of her father and did everything in their power to help her.

In the time leading to the end of Hermione's primary school education conversely, they were less giving. The first instance which caused their increasing aggravation was when they had entered during her practice one day, to discover Hermione singing accompanied by an unmanned piano. A little while later she received a letter.

The letter was requesting her attendance at school for the magically gifted. It invited her to 'Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry' and, to a world she had dreamt of her entire life.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Is it any good or should I put away in a locked cabinet of doleful and dire plots never to be witnessed by humans again?

Littlenosey

xxxxxxx


End file.
